


Words Unspoken Out in the Open

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clubbing, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I am a sucker for this ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly spicy, beel mention, belphie mention, drunk!Asmo, levi mention, lucifer mention, mammon mention, satan mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Solomon got caught up in his books and hasn't seen the avatar of lust in a while. So of course Asmo shows up with plans in mind.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Words Unspoken Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a second chapter to this just let me know! I could see potential for it! Anyways, enjoy!

Solomon heard the chair move and elbows plop onto the table, but he elected to continue reading through his tome. He had a lot to read through afterall, lots of knowledge to gain potential people to warm up to… Next was the tapping of manicured nails against wood, then the exaggerated sighs which grew louder with each moment Solomon didn’t turn his gaze towards the intruder. The sorcerer finally glanced up when he felt the tome being tugged out of his hands. With a sigh, he relented, “Hello Asmodeus.”

The demon seemed a little peeved, his cheeks were puffed out and his brows furrowed. “How dare you ignore me for so long. Especially after  _ I _ went out of  _ my _ way to seek you out!”

Solomon grinned and rested his head against his cheek, eyes lidded as he stared at Asmo. “You really shouldn’t furrow your brow like that, Aren’t you worried about wrinkles?” he mused, fingers drumming against the table. He watched Asmo’s glare harden before the demon closed his eyes, took a breath in, and forced his face to relax. Solomon could still see the fire in those honey kissed eyes. Solomon could recognize danger, but he also knew when he was safe. “So… What brought you to me this time?”

He didn’t always have to summon the avatar to get him to show up. Sometimes he just showed up on his own accord, especially when he wanted something. Of course Solomon wasn’t innocent either. He rarely summoned the avatar of lust for idle chat. 

Asmo’s smile seemed to light up, “Well, I was thinking you could go out clubbing tonight. After all, It’s been oh so long since I’ve spent time with my  _ favorite  _ sorcerer in all of the Devildom.” Asmo batted his long lashes at the man, folding his nimble fingers underneath his chin. “I do miss the time we spend together. I haven’t seen you in so long! I thought you crawled up and died somewhere!”

“Studying will do that to a man,” Solomon replied, “I can’t remember the last time I did something outside of my books.”  _ Nor the last time I summoned you _ .

“Exactly! It’s why you should go out tonight! Let loose and have a good time,” Asmo chirped. Solomon swore he could practically see him sparkling with how much his eyes lit up. It was kinda cute, and he did look excited….

Solomon stopped drumming his fingers and met Asmo’s gaze, “Did you ask any of the others to go with you?”

Asmo’s face returned to a pout, “Lucifer is always so busy with work, and Diavolo, Mammon is in trouble  _ with  _ Lucifer, Levi is locked up in his room, Belphie sleeps all the time, Beel is too caught up in food, and Satan said he was busy.” The demon popped up a finger for each of them before putting one of his hands back on the table. “ _ Please _ Solomon? I’m bored! I just want someone to go out with me!”

“And you can’t just pick someone up with that charm of yours?”

Asmo’s pout deepened, and Solomon knew he wouldn’t be able to deny him. “Solomoooon,” he slumped onto the desk, lip puckering. Solomon remembered wondering how the avatar of lust could look so innocent and, dare he say, adorable. Of course he wasn’t weak to the kicked puppy eyes, but he did know how persistent Asmo could be. The sorcerer had been defeated long before the battle began.

With a sigh, Solomon leaned back in his chair, “Alright. You win, I’ll go out with you. I suppose I could use some unwinding after all.” Asmodeus lit up immediately. Honestly, Solomon was surprised the other didn’t lunge over the table at him.

“Meet me at seven then?” he chirped.

“Seven it is.”

__________

Solomon’s footsteps echoed in the darkness along the pavement. Every now and again a lampost would summon him from the shadows, but he would quickly disappear into darkness once more. Soon the House of Lamentation came into his view. Before he could even knock on the door it flung open. 

There Asmo stood his makeup done and sparkling earrings dripping from his ears, dressed long sleeved crop top that had his collar bones on full display, ankle high high, and tight pants. Honestly, Solomon wasn’t sure how he planned on  _ moving _ , but it was Asmo, so he really shouldn’t be surprised. “You look nice,” Solomon hummed.

“Aww thanks Solomon. I mean I always look fantastic, but thanks,” he said, before his face scrunched up as he looked over Solomon, “Not that you don’t look ravishing, but _what_ _in the seven circles of hell are you wearing?_ ” 

“My clothes.” Solomon crossed his arms with a smirk. He knew what the demon meant, but there was never anything wrong with a little bit of teasing.

Asmo pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow sigh. However, it quickly turned to shock as Asmo grabbed his wrist, “ _ Absolutely not. _ ” Muttering, the avatar of lust dragged Solomon towards his room. “Solomon, this is the way you dress every day! Who wears a cloak to a club?”

“I do! And what’s wrong with the way I dress?” the sorcerer asked, freeing his arm from the demon’s grasp as soon as they entered the room. 

“It’s not club attire! I will  _ not  _ have  _ my  _ sorcerer going out like this,” he huffed going to grab as Solomon. The white haired man caught his wrists with a smirk on his face. Asmo could feel something stir within him. “You’re changing.”

“Oh am I?” Solomon mused, eyes lowering as he looked down at Asmo, “And are  _ you _ going to make me  _ Asmodeus _ ?” The shudder that ran through the demon was not missed by his sorcerer. He knew what he was doing. There was almost always intent behind Solomon’s actions, what that intent was was sometimes known only to him.

The short silence between them was deafening and lasted for what seemed like for lifetimes. Asmo could feel the tension between them. It would be impossible not to, but it was tugging at the demon’s very nature making him shift and shiver with delight. “The cloak,” he finally spit out, “The cloak comes off.” The rest could stay… For now.

Solomon let out a soft hum before letting go of those soft wrists. Swift fingers went to work on his cloak and soon the fabric was fluttering onto Asmo’s bed. “Am I allowed to leave now? Or am I still too unsightly for you to be seen with?” Solomon chuckled. Asmo mumbled something that sounded like it was along the lines of “I guess so” before dragging the taller man out. 

If Solomon was a shadow in the dark, Asmo was the brightest star. Their previous conversation seeming all but forgotten, Asmo clung tightly to Solomon’s bicep. His pretty head resting gently against his sorcerer’s shoulder, the pair laughed and talked about everything and nothing in particular until they arrived at their destination.

Solomon decided it was nice to see a star like this shine to his full potential.

“You’re gonna like this place, trust me!” Asmo chirped, “We’re gonna have lots of fun! Just the two of us and you’re gonna be thanking me for pulling you away from all those books.” Asmo opened the door and Solomon was greeted with bright flashing lights and tons of people (demons?) dancing, drinking,  _ kissing _ (a little more than kissing). It did look like they were all having a good time.

“Well come on!” Asmo giggled, pulling him in, “Fun isn’t going to wait for us!”

One drink.

Two.

Three.

Solomon definitely wasn’t  _ drunk _ , but he also wasn’t sober when Asmo pulled him onto the dance floor… He couldn’t quite say the same for his demon though. A pretty pink color dusted across his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. It was a really nice look on him. “You’re having fun right Solomon?” he purred, “I know I am. I love the attention, but you know that, but I also want  _ your  _ attention. Because, like… Your attention feels really good. Like  _ really really really  _ good.” 

Solomon smiled and ran his fingers up the exposed part of Asmo’s back, causing the demon to trill excitedly. “That so? What makes me so special?” he asked, ignoring the way Asmo not so subtly was starting to grind against him. 

“You just  _ are _ ,” Asmo responded, “My special human.”

He wasn’t sure if Asmo was just playing on flattery, but the fact that Asmo hadn’t ditched him felt pretty good. Part of him expected the demon to go chasing after some pretty thing that caught his eye. But he was still here, honey colored eyes looking up at him with… something swirling just behind them. Something Solomon couldn’t quite see. Adoration? Whatever it was, the sorcerer had to admit Asmo looked  _ really  _ good in the different colored lights that flashed in the club.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Solomon had stopped drinking, liking the idea of actually being able to walk home after they were done. Asmo, on the other hand, was absolutely smashed. While random makeout sessions weren’t uncommon with the demon of lust, his mouth tasted extremely sweet with god-knows-what he had been drinking. “Your perfume smells nice,” Solomon murmured, slipping from Asmo’s mouth to his neck. It was a rather intoxicating scent, it rivaled the alcohol coursing through his system.

The strawberry blonde let out a soft hum in response, tilting his head to the side, inviting Solomon to add some more color to his blank canvas. Solomon could feel Asmo’s heart speed up, pouding in his chest like it was looking for an escape.

Asmo didn’t even get through seven.

He crashed into Solomon in the process of trying to drag him back to the floor. Alright. He could pass that. It was when Asmo almost smashed his face on the bar, missing Solomon completely, that he took his cue to leave.. “Alright my dear,” he said, close to Asmo’s ear, “Time to get home and get you to bed.”

“To bed?” Asmo repeated, a slew of giggles leaving his lips, “Solomon you dog~ Shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner first? Of course I don’t care if we skip dinner.”

The sorcerer held back the eyeroll that threatened to come out. However, getting Asmo home was proving to be harder than Solomon initially thought. Not because the demon was grabbing at him. No.  _ Asmo couldn’t walk to save his life. _ After a block, Solomon grunted and pulled Asmo closer, deciding in that moment that it would just be best to head back to his place (which was much closer). 

Keeping quiet with a stumbling demon was difficult. Not to mention that Asmo had seemed to lose all concept of his inside voice. Getting back to his room without seeing the glares from other housemates had been a miracle. 

“Sit, don’t move,” Solomon sighed, letting Asmo plop onto his bed. The demon immediately flopped over and inhaled. 

“Mmm… It smells like you,” Asmo murmured, gripping onto the sheets.

“Well, I mean, it’s my bed… So I would hope so,” Solomon responded, digging through his draws and pulling out another shit. Asmo would throw a fit if he woke up in wrinkly clothing. Sitting down next to him, Solomon sat Asmo back up and effortlessly sipped off the crop top. The strawberry blonde stared at him with an expression that was somewhere in between want, shock, and impressed. Then Solomon helped him slip the black shirt over his thin frame. 

Asmo touched the fabric slowly, as if it was foreign to him, “It’s soft…”

“That it is.” 

He got up once more to go retrieve water and a damp rag. Asmo needed to drink something (as did he) besides alcohol. The rag was to help clean his face. Heaven knew that Asmodeus would raise hell if his face broke out. The deed felt odd. Not the action itself… But the  _ silence. _ Asmo was uncharacteristically quiet. It wasn’t until he came back that he saw why. Mascara and eyeliner was running down his face as he stared up at the ceiling, and small sniffles escaped him.

The avatar of lust was crying, or starting too. It didn’t seem like he wanted to (maybe because of his makeup?). 

Slowly Solomon set the waters down, leaned over the drunk demon, and dabbing at his face with the washcloth Asmo jumped bare legs pulling up towards his chest as he looked at Solomon. (Speaking of bare legs… He’d have to hang Asmo’s clothes up just so they didn’t get wrinkled).

“Hey,” Solomon smiled, wiping one eye clean with the cloth.

“Hey,” Asmo replied, softly. It was so odd hearing that tone come out of him. It wasn’t natural.

“So… What has you like this? What’s eating at you?”

No response.

“Asmodeus.”

Another sniffle and Asmo curled onto his side. “You never said you missed me.” 

Solomon felt himself stop as he stared at the other. His face was neutral, but he was thinking over the words in his head. His hand went to Asmo’s shoulder and flipped him back onto his back. “What?”

“You didn’t say you missed me!” the words came out louder this time and for a moment Solomon was worried that the whole house would be woken up. “You don’t see me for a while! I invite you out and it’s like pulling teeth! I missed seeing you so why can’t you say you miss me? You’re  _ my  _ sorcerer. My  _ special _ human! Didn’t you miss me? Even a little? Because it seems like you don’t-”

Solomon’s hand went to Asmo’s chin, thumb brushing against his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I missed you. I didn’t realize that meant so much to you,” His voice was low. He had never been affected but the puppy dog look. It was fake, a mask one used to get what they wanted. But this was real. There wasn’t an ulterior motive here.His hand moved up to Asmo’s cheek, dabbing away tears and dripping mascara with the washcloth as he went before cleaning off the other eye. “There we go,” Solomon cooed, “All done. No more tears my dear.”

When Solomon went to pull away Asmo grabbed his wrist. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, face flushing pink once more, but this time it wasn’t from his drunken stupor. “You’re my special sorcerer Solomon,” he said once more, “Really special. The most special in any realm.”

Solomon chuckled, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say the beautiful Asmodeus is confessing his love to me.” 

Asmo looked away.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

The realization dawned in Solomon’s eyes and from there spread to his face. 

“Asmodeus-”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Then may I do something?”

Asmo glanced up curiously, and before he could react Solomon’s lips were on his. It was gentle and sweet but also held meaning. A silent answer. 

Asmo tasted like cherry lip gloss and sweetened cocktails. It was almost like trying cotton candy for the first time. The deeper he went the more he discovered. Whisky dark as night still lingered on his own breath and for a moment he wondered what would happen when you mixed it with something so tooth rotteningly sweet. Not that it mattered, because soon nibble manicured fingers threaded through his scalp pulling him in closer. Solomon had always known that Asmo had been a good kisser, but this was different. There was something different here. The fingers moved from his scalp and down his back to the bottom of his shit, feather light touched making him shutter. Solomon pulled up to kiss the corner of his mouth and trail down to the hickey from earlier. He heard Asmo whisper a quiet  _ “fuck”  _ as he struggled with Solomon’s shirt. Eventually after eliciting a few sweet moans from the demon, Solomon moved back and helped him remove the top. Asmo’s eyes flew over the pacts littering his skin before hands went to his pants.

That’s when Solomon stopped him, “Not tonight love. I’m afraid you might get sick on me.” The sorcerer put a finger to his lips before the demon could utter a word, “But tomorrow… Well, we’ll see how you feel.”

Asmo rolled his eyes and playfully licked Solomon’s finger. “Way to ruin the romance,” he said before letting out a shriek that evolved into a flurry of giggles as Solomon attacked him with a flurry of kisses, “Solomoooon!”

“You’re saying. This. Isn’t. Romantic?” Solomon hummed in between kisses. Then he sat up, he couldn’t quite tell when he had gotten on top of Asmo, but it didn’t really matter. As he stripped his pants, getting himself into something that was more comfortable to sleep in, he could feel Asmo’s eyes on him, “Not tonight.”

“I know I know…. You just look good!” he huffed moving over and curling up in Solomon’s blankets, inhaling his scent. Solomon joined him soon after, and the avatar of lust immediately started eyeing the pacts on him. His hand reached out to caress one in particular. Solomon closed out his eyes letting the silence bathe over them.

Finally Solomon decided to break it, “You know that one is my favorite right?” His voice came out as little more than a whisper before he took Asmo’s hand gently kissing his knuckles. He pulled Asmo closer and kissed him once more. The demon snuggled up under his chin, Solomon’s fingers reaching around to trace the length of his spine. 

“I love you my dear sweet Asmodeus,” he murmured. True, he could have left it unspoken. But he didn’t want to leave room for any miscommunication. Not when his demon had built up such courage. He also didn’t want to lose something that was so perfectly within his reach. Asmo presented him with his heart, and Solomon was going to care for it. 

Things were silent for a few moments more, “I- …. I love you too.”

Tomorrow Solomon would take care of Asmo’s hangover. Tomorrow they could be domestic. Tomorrow Solomon could shower Asmodeus in all of the love and affection that the fifth born deserved. 

But for tonight Solomon would hold him close and feel the rapid beating of his heart, stroke his soft hair, and pepper him with kisses until either one or both of them succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep. 


End file.
